New Born Tonight
by Littlest Rusha
Summary: Toi et moi , on est pas vraiment différents , on s'aime et on se deteste sans le savoir . Retire ton masque , que je sache enfin quels sont mes sentiments à ton égard .
1. ERROR 1 : Love the prince

« Non …Je suis désolé Suzaku mais ça ne m'interesse pas .

-Euh … ''Interessé''

- Euh , bah …

- Je …suis pas ton style …?

- Non , t'est mignon , vraiment mignon , mais je peux pas sortir avec toi …

-…Tu sais , Lelouch , je ne compte pas baisser les bras !

- Hein ?

- Je vais te prouver que je peux me montrer digne de toi ! Tu verra , je suis sûr qu'un jour tu me voudra comme je te veux !

- Heum …Suzaku , j'aimerai que tu ne te fasse pas de faux espoirs … J'ai quelqu'un en vue …

- …Ah … Je vois …Je connais cette personne ?

-Euh , nan , pas vraiment … Bon , excuse-moi , mais j'ai à faire ailleurs , à demain . »

Sur ces mots , Lelouch laissa derrière lui un Suzaku complètement déconfit , mais trop digne pour verser des larmes comme une gonzesse . 

_Je suis bête … Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé amoureux de Suzaku ? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple … Lui , je le connais depuis longtemps , pas besoin d'apprendre à le connaître , lui je peux tout lui dire il ne me jugera jamais … Enfin , si . Je suppose que si il apprenait qui je suis … Je suppose …qu'il m'abandonnerait …_

_Je suis stupide … Pourquoi je m'accroche à ce personnage inconnu ? Ce Lancelot … Je veux savoir qui est son pilote …_

_Il m'attire sans l'avoir jamais vu , il m'intrigue tellement … Quant il arrive sur le champ de bataille , tout devient immédiatement plus passionnant … Je suis bête … Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de comprendre que j'étais tombé amoureux de l'humain dans la machine … La bête qui me traque sans relâche …Sa voix de gentil , sa haine contre mes actions et Zero que j'incarne , sa vision de la justice , tout , tout , tout … _

_Toi … Plus tu me hais et plus je t'aime …_

_Je veux voir son visage … Je m'en fiche si il est laid , je l'aime … Comment c'est possible ? Je suis complètement maso … Cet amour …Me mènera à ma perte , si je ne parviens pas à le maitriser …_

**Et le revoilà . **

**Il tourne , et tourne encore , avant d'attaquer enfin .**

**Zero . Rien que ton nom me donne un haut le coeur .**

**"Putain , qu'est ce qu'il fout??"**

**Il n'attaque pas . Les chevaliers noirs restent passible aussi . **

**"Putain ... Ils attendent quoi ..."**

**Et slatch , ils sont partis ! remontés comme des horloges , ils m'attaquent tous d'un coup . Plus de 5 Knightmare contre moi . **

**La victoire est envisageable .**

**Je ne me préoccupe que de Zero . Je ne fait que repousser les autres Knightmare . Il faut que je l'atteigne .**

**Le Gurren se met alors dans mon chemin et ouvre le feu sur moi .**

**Mais c'est sans compter ma rapidité , je passe entre les balles , ça y est , je suis a quelques mètres de Zero .**

**"Yattaaa !!" m'écriais-je . Je pointe mon canon sur lui , visant son cockpit . Je ne veux pas endommager son Knightmare . Je veux le tuer lui . D'un seul tir .**

**Mais j'ai tout juste tirer que le Knightmare de Zero s'élance en l'air pour atterrir dans mon dos et me tirer dessus en lâche .**

**"P'tain !!!" paniquais-je . Je reprend les commandes en main , je réfléchis et tire en rafale dans l'assemblée .**

**Il utilise son haut parleur "Tu a peur , Lancelot ?"**

**Quel enfoiré , il me cherche en plus !!!**

**Il m' énerve avec sa voix sure de lui , si parfaite !! Il m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je vais ... le massacrer ...**

**"Kkh ..."**

**"Allez , abandonne , laisse nous passer**

**- Je ne te laisserai pas passer ! Je ne cautionne pas tes actes !**

**- Kawaii ..."**

**Zero ricane et envoie trois des siens au front , je les mets rapidement hors d'usage , mais trois autres arrivent de suite et je commence à me sentir faiblir .**

**" Zero ! C'est à toi d'abandonner ce combat !**

**- Serais-ce le début d'un long discours de perdant ?**

**- Qu'a tu donc contre Britannia ??**

**- Tu ne me croirai pas si je te le disais ...**

**- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE DE MAL A LA PRINCESSE EUPHEMIA !!**

**- Kawaii mais suicidaire ...**

**- Repartez tous , je vous laisse fuir.**

**- Nous n'avons pas coutume de partir bredouille.**

**- Mais que voulez vous au juste ??**

**- Que tu nous laisse passer , et crois moi ça va pas tarder !"**

**Merde , ce petit con avait prévu du renfort . Une bonne dixaine de Gurren nouvelle génération arrive sur moi et m'attaque . **

**Je résiste comme je peux , mais ... mais ...**

**"Kkh !! Putain mais c'est pas vrai !!" Je suis au bout de mes réserves , mon Knightmare est hs , je n'en peux plus ...**

**Je me sens vraiment ...mal ...**

**Nan ... P'tain ...Pas maintenant ...**

**Je ...**

**"Alooors ? On a fait un gros dodooooooooooooo ?"**

**La voix pénible de Lloyd ...**

**" Que ... Qu'est ce que je fous ...là ? Je suis ou ?**

**- A l'infirmerie mon petit!**

**- ...M..Mais !! Zero !!" criais-je en me redressant d'un bond**

**Lloyd me stoppa .**

**"Tu a encore échouer contre Zero , Suzaku !**

**- Nan !! Fais chier bordel !!" Je tape fort du poing contre le brancard**

**" Heyy , du calme , ce n'est qu'une défaite de plus dans ton palmarès qui commence a être grand!**

**- Mais justement !!! Et ...Et Euphie ?? Elle va bien ??**

**- La princesse Euphemia a été évacuer pendant que tu te faisais éclater !**

**- Ouf ... Enfin une bonne nouvelle ..., soupirais-je , avec un léger sourire.**

**1 mois s'étaient passés depuis que j'avais pris un rateau par Lelouch , et depuis ... Heum , comment dire ...**

**Et bien , disons que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Euphie se jour là ... Elle a su me consoler sans même me demander de détails , et j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser ...**

**J'ai d'abord cru que j'avais fait une connerie monumentale , le genre de truc choquant et impardonnable , mais ...**

**Elle l'a plutôt bien pris pour une princesse , puisqu'elle m'a rendu mon baiser ... Ha ha ...**

**Penser à elle me détend en fait ... Là par exemple , je viens de me prendre une énième monumentale branlée et pourtant je positive ...**

**Je suis vraiment un homme heureux ... Mais c'est fou ce qu'il m'arrive ... Comment une princesse Britannienne adorable et parfaite comme elle pourrait vouloir d'un foutu eleven comme moi ...**

**M'enfin , bon , je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus , hein !**

**Cécile me sortit de mes songes .**

**"Suzaku , ton portable**

**- heuuuuu , gné ?**

**- Enfin ... Tu a reçu au moins 5 appels de Lelouch ...**

**- Je ... J'le rappelle de suite ! Merci Cécile !"**

**Elle me sourit et me tend mon portable , je m'empresse de composer ce numéro que je connais par cœur . Ca sonne une fois et il décroche aussitôt . Je suppose qu'il avait encore son portable en main .**

**« Suzaku ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Rurushu … »**

**C'est triste à dire , mais malgré tout les méga râteaux que j'ai pris par lui , je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer d'espérer qu'un jour …Il serai à moi …Et ce même si j'ai déjà Euphie , qui est plus fantastique que Lelouch ne le sera jamais .**

**"Baah , euuh, ça va mouais , et toi ?**

**- Milly et Shirley m'ont dit que t'est pas aller en cours , ou étais tu passer ?**

**- Je ..."**

**Merde , c'est vrai , je dois pas lui dire que je suis Lancelot ...**

**"Malade . Cloué au lit .**

**- Ah , j'comprend ...**

**- Ca t'arrive souvent aussi , j'me trompe ?**

**- Nan mais moi c'est par pure flemme . Et puis aussi parce que je traine avec Rivallz .**

**- Est tu seulement aller en cours cette semaine ?**

**- Pas une seule fois .**

**- Lulu …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu va redoubler .**

**- J'ai trouver un autre plan de carrière .**

**- Qui est ?**

**- Top secret !**

**- Allleeeez , putain j'suis ton meilleur ami merde ! **

**- Nan nan nan ! **

**- Pas de cachoteries !**

**- Repose toi bien"**

**Sur ce il raccrocha . Oui , c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on appelle un homme un goujat ."Haa , Lulu ..." soupirais-je . Rien à faire , il me fait toutes les crasses possibles et je continue de l'aimer comme un con . Cette situation me fait trop souffrir , mais qu'est ce que je peux y changer après tout ...**

_**« **__Alors __**? **_

_- Alors tout va bien apparemment . Y avait pas de raisons de s' inquiéter . »_

_Je range mon portable dans ma poche . Je me suis encore inquiéter sans raison à propos de Suzaku . _

_J'aurai mieux fait de continuer à penser à Lancelot … Je lui ai fait subir une défaite terrible , je me demande si il est blessé … _

_« Tu pense encore à lui ? » me demande C.C_

_Je lui lance un regard froid , qui signifie « De quoi je me mêle? »_

_« Je vais finir par être jalouse de lui , Lelouch » plaisante t -elle ._

_Tss … _

_Quant j'y repense , qu'Est-ce que je trouve à Lancelot ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu , et les raisons de mon attirance pour lui sont très abstraites … Peut être que le voir en vrai changerai la donne . _

_Si je voyais mon vrai visage , soit il me repousserait et je pourrai enfin faire une croix dessus grâce à son visage laid , mais si au contraire il se trouvait qu'il était beau ? _

_Je suis pris dans un engrenage terrible … Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux , et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me bruler les ailes encore plus dans une attirance malsaine … _

_Et puis Lancelot ne voudra jamais de moi … Je suis Zéro … Il n'acceptera jamais ça … _

_Parce que Lancelot … Ouais , son caractère est similaire à celui de Suzaku …_

_Lancelot ressemble Suzaku …_

…

_Oulah , j' m'égare moi ! Bon , c'est pas tout , faut que je prépare mes affaires pour demain ! Ca fait au moins deux semaines que je suis pas aller en cours parce qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse à plusieurs problèmes que me posait Britannia et ma position de Zéro , et aussi parce que j'avais besoin de préparer des opérations et de les réaliser . Mais si je continue à manquer des cours , vu mon passé , ça va commencer à devenir suspect . _

_Et puis , comme ça je pourrai constater par moi-même si Suzaku a dit vrai au sujet de sa maladie . Oui , je sais , je suis très suspicieux , mais il avait l'air quant même un peu étrange au téléphone . _

_J'essayerai de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui . On ne sait jamais . Il suffirait d'un faux pas et mon identité serai dévoilée …_

_Qui que tu sois je veux que tu sorte de mon esprit …_

**Je veux parvenir à te faire sortir de ma tête avant que mon cœur n'explose en morceau …**

_Tu n'a rien de bon à m'offrir , j'ai déjà une raison de vivre , je ne veux pas être amoureux , je ne veux pas être amoureux … _

**Je n'ai jamais demander à ce que mon cœur batte pour toi , je veux juste pouvoir offrir tout mon amour à Euphie et t'oublier , oublier mon amour pour tes vices , ta beauté et tes travers , je ne veux pas t'aimer , pas toi …**

_**On est trop différent pour s'aimer , mais , je suppose , tellement similaires qu'on pourrait se comprendre … Mais malgré tout , il nous est impossible de nous aimer , comprend moi …**_


	2. ERROR 2 : Listen to my scream

_« Rurushuu ! »_

_Je me retourne . Suzaku arrivait en courant vers moi . Il a l'air en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une crève qui l'a clouer au lit . Mais bon , en même temps , je sais comment est Suzaku , il ramperai pour aller à l'académie si on lui coupait les jambes . _

_« Oh , pardon , j'ai encore mal prononcé … C'est pas facile avec mon accent … »_

_Il se concentre , puis parvient à prononcer correctement :_

_« Lelouch !_

_-Bonjour Suzaku. _

_- Tu va bien ?_

_- Impeccable . Et toi ? Ca va mieux ?_

_-Oh , oui , t'en fais pas pour ça … »_

_Un long silence se fait , dans lequel il fait des ronds avec ses pieds en fixant le sol ._

_« Zero a encore fait des siennes , hier … » dit il d'une voix absente ._

_Je met un certain temps avant de répondre ._

_« Il parait , oui … Lancelot n'est plus vraiment bon …_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Il était censé nous protéger , mais finalement , qu'il soit là ou non , ça ne sert plus à rien . Zero sévit ._

_- Hey , Lancelot fait de son mieux !_

_- Tu crois ? Moi je pense qu'il est capable de bien mieux .Du moins , il nous a habituer à quelque chose de plus … plus …_

_- Bah , il est pas en forme , ça arrive … J'pense qu'il va pas tarder à faire un retour en force … »_

_Cette conversation est vraiment étrange . Je change de sujet ._

_« T'a réviser pour le contrôle d'histoire ? »_

_Suzaku se fige , je dirai même se glaça , son visage confirmait bien mes prédictions . Encore une fois , mon très cher ami eleven n'avait rien préparer . Il s'écria :_

_« Oh nan nan nan nan naaaaan !! Lelouuuuch !!_

_- Euh … Quoi ?_

_- Tu DOIS m'aider !!!_

_- Seulement si tu me le demande gentiment ._

_- J't'en supplie Rurushu je ferai tout ce que tu veux je te baiserai les pieds si il le faut , j'te porterai ton sac , je ferai tes devoirs , mais me laisse pas sombrer dans la merde la plus noire une nouvelle fois Ruruuuuuushuuuu ! »_

_Je rie doucement . Il est vraiment trop drôle quant il est comme ça ._

_« C'est assez gentil pour toi comme ça ?_

_- Oui oui , Suzaku , déstresse , je vais t'aider à réviser …_

_- NYAAAAH !!! MERCI MERCI , J'T'AIME !!! »_

_Comme tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement , il s'empressa de rajouter bien haut pour dissoudre tout malentendu :_

_« ENFIN , JE VEUX DIRE , EN TOUTE AMITIE HEIN !_

_- Oui oui , cela va de soit. »_

_Nous sommes aller nous installer dans un couloir étonnement vide , devant la salle de classe . _

_Nous avons donc commencer à réviser , je lui faisait un résumé détaillé , lui expliquant encore plus en détail lorsqu'il interrompait mon discours avec des questions . Il mordillait nerveusement un stylo bic , les yeux rivés sur son cahier de cours , il s'impliquait vraiment , ça se voyait rien qu' à sa trogne qu'il luttait pour ne pas se déconcentrer . C'était adorable , quelque part . Je stoppais mon récit pour l'observer avec un sourire . Il me regarda ._

_« Euh ? Pourquoi tu parle plus ?_

_- Oh , pour rien… T'est mignon quant t'est concentré . »_

_Suzaku fut plus intrigué . J'aurai mieux fait de me taire . _

_« Mignon comment ?_

_- Mignon , point ._

_- Mignon comme ton meilleur ami ou comme plus ? _

_-Suzaku … Tu te fait du mal à espérer comme ça … Je pensais avoir été assez clair avec toi l'autre fois …_

_- Tu ne le sera jamais assez … »_

_Il avais le regard triste . J'aime pas ce regard …_

_« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu veux au juste mon pauvre Suzaku …_

_- Toi … Juste toi …_

_- Et si tu réussissais à m'avoir ? »_

_Alors que je ne faisais qu' émettre une hypothèse , lui s'est tout de suite enflammer ._

_« Parce que j'ai mes chances ? » demanda-t-il , en approchant son visage du mien ._

_De là , je pouvais admirer ses lèvres qui semblaient si délicieuses , appétissantes même … Habituellement , je ne pense pas ce genre de truc en regardant des lèvres , de toute façon je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire non plus , mais lui … Son visage est vraiment captivant . Et , sérieusement , en plongeant dans ses yeux émeraudes , j'ai l'impression d'y être aspiré , d'être hypnotiser … _

_Malgré la douce hypnose , je lui répond , en continuant cependant de le fixer ._

_« Suzaku , arrête , si le prof sort de la classe et nous vois …_

_- Et ? Tu a peur d'être si près physiquement d'un Eleven ? Tu a peur pour ta réputation ? _

_- Non . Je ne veux tout simplement pas que ça prête à confusion . Ne serais-ce que pour Euphemia . »_

_Suzaku sembla se « réveiller » lorsque j'eut parler d'elle . Il s'écarta en continuant de me fixer , puis se remit finalement à ses révisions express , il me demanda même de l'aide comme si rien ne venait de se passer . Moi , mon cœur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude , car pendant un long moment j'ai cru que Suzaku allait vraiment franchir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres et me voler mon premier baiser . _

**Lelouch a été vraiment étrange pendant l'heure de cours suivant notre échange si particulier . Il semblait très pensif et était super distant avec moi . Bon , en même temps pendant un contrôle il vaut mieux ne pas parler ni trop se manifester , mais là je l'ai senti … Vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi , et ça s'est vu rien qu'à se façon de me prêter son Typex . Non , je ne suis pas parano …Je crois que je devrais arrêter de le « draguer » , il n'aime pas me rejeter et lui et moi c'est tout simplement impossible … Et puis merde quoi ! J'ai déjà Euphie ! Je suis vraiment un salaud de toujours chercher à aller voir ailleurs avec Lelouch … Je sais ! Pour me faire pardonner (même si elle est pas au courant . Disons que c'est une façon de me racheter auprès de moi-même .) , je vais offrir de magnifiques fleurs à Euphie chérie en rentrant des cours ! Elle sera heureuse , elle me fera un grand sourire , elle rira doucement , et le dira qu'elle m'aimera toujours et … Et … pendant qu'elle fera tout ça , j'imaginerai toujours Lelouch faire tout ça à sa place … Et je serai heureux aussi , car je me mentirai … Je fermerai les yeux pour l'embrasser en imaginant les lèvres de Lelouch … **

**Je souffre … Je souffre …**

**Le cours est enfin fini . La sonnerie m'a réveiller si brusquement que j'en ai sursauter . J'ai presque rien écris sur ma feuille … Tss , c'était bien la peine d'embêter Lelouch avec tout ça tiens . .. Je met mon nom en haut à gauche et laisse la feuille sur mon bureau . Je sors de la salle de classe avec un cafard pas possible , je fuis dehors . C'est la grande pause récré de midi. L'occasion de récupérer .**

**Le reste de la journée, je l'ai consacrer à me livrer à des pensées noires, puis j'ai inviter Euphie au restaurant . Je pensais que la voir me remonterai le moral . J'ai eu raison . Elle m'a consoler , bien que j'ai menti sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais si triste . J'ai prétexter être à nouveau la victime des lynchages de mes camarades du lycée , alors elle m'a serrer contre son cœur , sa poitrine si tendre … Euphemia est tellement belle …**

**Comment serai Lelouch si il était une femme ? **

**A cette pensée , je me gifle intérieurement , puis quelques secondes plus tard me met à pleurer très fort .**

**« Oh ? Suzaku … Non , je ne veux pas que tu pleure… Suzaku , regarde moi … »**

**J'ai lever mes yeux dégoulinants de larme vers elle . Elle était compatissante , elle , pas comme Lelouch qui est vraiment sans pitié avec moi et qui ne m'accorde pas une seconde de son temps … Il est vraiment sans cœur … Il est incapable de comprendre mes sentiments … Je suis sur qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux , égoïste comme il est … Il n'a jamais ressenti la moindre attirance , le moindre désir … Pourtant , j'aimerai juste qu'il en est un petit peu pour moi , une nuit avec lui me suffirait , je pourrai me conforter à l'idée de l'avoir fait mien toute une nuit , mais là je n'ai rien ! Rien auquel je peux me raccrocher ! Je suis au dessus du vide … Pourtant , je m'accroche à lui , comme à un courant d'air insaisi et insaisissable ! Comment fais-je ? Ou bien Est-ce que finalement il y aurais encore de l'espoir pour un « Nous deux » avec lui ?**

**Je l' espère de tout mon cœur … **

**Euphie essuie mes larmes . Elle me sourit et me demande de sourire aussi . Je fais un effort surhumain et fait un sourire à peine visible . **

**« Euphie … Je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir … Tu crois que tu pourrais rester …? »**

**Elle savait que pour ça elle allait devoir appeler sa grande sœur et inventer un tas d'excuses vaseuses , mais elle accepta . Elle téléphona à sa sœur et obtint l'autorisation .**

**Je l'ai emmener chez moi . On s'est embrasser , enlacer . Nous avons fait l'amour . **

**J'ai recommencer à pleurer quant elle s'est endormi . Et tout cela , je l'ai fait en ne pensant qu'à Lelouch …**

**X x X x X x X x**

**Bon , c'était un pseudo deuxième chapitre u_u Désolée T_T dans le prochain , l'histoire commence vraiment , promis u_u**

**J'espère que vous continuerez quant même à suivre (même si je sais que vous m'en voulez à mort u_u)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. ERROR 3 : Forget the limit

_« Zero , pourquoi fait tu cela ..? »_

_Pourquoi …Pourquoi…Pourquoi ! Toujours cette interrogation … Je ne souhaite confier le « parce que » à aucun d'entre vous ! Jamais !_

_« Vous possédez un cœur véritablement pur , princesse Euphemia … Je vous envie …_

_- Je n'ai pas un cœur pur … Je sais seulement peser le pour et le contre , le bien et le mal … Zero … Je doute vraiment que tes actions soient aussi juste que tu ne le prétend …_

_- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel ! La justice des hommes est abstraite ! La seule façon de la faire réellement respecter et d'éradiquer le mal par le mal ! Et c'Est-ce que je fais !_

_- Mais on récolte ce que l'on a semer … Quant ta rébellion aura pris fin , que le monde aura fini la guerre , il régnera un terrible chaos , beaucoup t'en voudront , beaucoup auront tout perdu ! Zero , il est impossible d'éradiquer le mal par le mal sans blesser également les innocents … Le sang renvoie au sang … _

_- J'assumerai l'entière responsabilité de mes actes . Mais je dois détruire Britannia . _

_- Détruire …Britannia ?_

_- J'ai une dette de sang à éponger . D'ailleurs , vous êtes une des princesses de Britannia , je me trompe ?_

_- Tu le sais bien… Après tout , tu a tuer mon frère …_

_- Clovis l'avait bien mériter . Je n'éprouve aucun regret . En revanche , pour toi , ça risque de m' embêter … Tu est quelqu'un de bien …_

_- Pourquoi tuer la famille britanienne ? Quel est le rapport entre cette famille et tes desseins qui m'échappent encore ..?_

_- Pour comprendre la souffrance, il faut l'avoir vécu . »_

_Je lui tourne le dos et poursuit :_

_« Princesse Euphemia, J'étais d 'abord venu ici dans l'unique but de libérer les otages du front de libération du japon … Mais quant j'ai observer la stratégie de votre sœur Cornelia , j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle ne donnerait pas l'assaut … Pour ne pas blesser un précieux otage . Et j'ai tout de suite su que vous faisiez parti des otages . Son altesse Cornelia n'a que faire de la vie des autres , comme Clovis . Croyez-vous que de tels être humains méritent d'exister ? Britannia est pourri de l'intérieur , et vous contamine , contamine l'humanité , si bien qu'elle fait régner le chaos et l'anarchie dans les entrailles même du monde d'en bas , ce monde où croupissent les victimes du système … Moi , je suis entre les deux . Je maintiens la paix entre les bourreaux et les opprimés ! Je châtie et rend justice ! Je ne suis pas ce que vous appelez un être bon , mais bel et bien un être juste ! Et pour que ma justice soit parfaite , il me faut faire des sacrifices . Alors je vais laisser mes principes et ma sympathie pour vous de côté , et faire de vous …ma monnaie d'échange ! »_

_Je pointa mon pistolet sur elle ._

_«Vous voilà devenue mon otage !_

_- Vous ne me faites pas peur , Zero … La mort elle-même ne me fait pas peur … _

_- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire peur à vous , mais bien à Cornelia . »_

_C'est l' occasion rêvée pour demander à Cornelia qui est l'assassin de ma mère …Mais si je le fait , leurs soupçons sur mon identité se concentreront sur Lelouch Vi Britannia , le prince mort … Alors je vais leur demander une autre faveur …Une toute aussi intéressante … Il est temps … _

_Je vais enfin découvrir …Le vrai visage de Lancelot . _

_Je fais ainsi parvenir à Cornelia un message vidéo où je montre bien que j'ai sa très chère Euphie entre mes mains et surtout contre le canon de mon flingue . Je lui annonce mon marché . Qu'Euphie soit confié au casque blanc en main propre et à visage découvert . Et sans aucune entourloupe . Comme elle ne répond pas à mon message , je suppose qu'elle est en train de jurer des insultes qui me sont destinés et qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me faire parvenir Lancelot qui me fait tourner la tête …_

_Ca y est . J'entend le bruit tonitruant du Lancelot à pleine puissance qui s'élance dans notre direction. Rapide . Il approche . Il est là . Entrée en scène tonitruante ?_

_Exactement . Il brisa l'immense baie vitrée dans un éclat de verre violent , sous les bourrasques déchainés que provoquai ses réacteurs ._

_« Princesse Euphemia ! Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? » demande t-il par son haut parleur . _

_J'aimerai qu'il cesse de se préoccuper de se princesse chérie et qu'il daigne à m'accorder de l'attention ! _

_« Zero ! Lâche sa majesté ! _

_- Lancelot , ton supérieur t'a bien dit sous quel condition je m'engage à vous rendre Euphie saine et sauve , n'Est-ce pas ? »_

_Il ne répond pas , et son Knightmare est quant à lui immobile . Se prépare t-il à m'attaquer , récupérer Euphie par la force ? Non , je ne pense pas , il ne prendrai pas le risque de la blesser . _

_« Pourquoi tient tu à voir mon visage , Zero ?Qu'y gagnerai tu ? _

_-Tout . »_

_Je vois qu'il ne compte pas se laisser faire comme ça . Très bien . Je passe au menace . _

_« Je ne la laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'aura pas dévoiler ton identité , Lancelot ! »_

_Il ne comprend pas , c'est normal , pourquoi j'insiste tellement . _

_« Lancelot… » soupirai-je_

_Je rapproche dangereusement mon doigt de la détente de mon flingue pour le faire réagir un peu . _

_C'est fou ce qu'il est mou . Ah , tout de même , une réaction ! _

_« Arrête , Zero ! Je sors … _

_- Non , attend , ne fais pas ça ! , s'écrie Euphemia , Et si il tentait quelque chose pour t'éliminer ? _

_- Je m'en fiche , Euphie , je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal… »_

_Qu… Attend , comment ça se fait qu'ils se parlent si familièrement ? Ils se connaissent en vrai ?? Ils sont proches ? Il est de la famille Britannia ? Non , j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissais d'un eleven ! C'est un ami ? Un amant ? Qui Est-ce ?? Qui Est-ce ???_

_« Je suis là , Euphie , tout va bien se passer … »_

_M…Qu… _

_Non … Ce … Il y a un problème ! Ca ne peut pas … être … _

_Su… Su …_

_Je cours à en perdre haleine . Je n'arrive plus à penser , ou au contraire je pense tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être vide … ou plein . J'suis paumé . J'sais plus . J'sais pas ._

_Mon dieu . J'ai laisser Lancelot s'en aller avec Euphie sans rien dire . Je n'imaginais pas ma "rencontre'' avec lui se passer comme ça . Je pensais que ... Putain , ça peut pas être lui ! Lancelot ... Je dois l'appeler comment maintenant ? Lancelot ou ...ou ... Nan je peux pas croire que ... tout ce temps ... J'ai aimer ... Suzaku ..._

_Je ... Je..._

_J'ai laisser les miens partir aussi . Je leur ai dit que j'avais des choses à faire , et qu'il devait rentrer seul au quartier général ._

_J'avais besoin de réfléchir . Réfléchir sur lui et sur moi même ?_

_Ouais ... _

_Je m'adosse à un mur . La nuit est noire . Je retire mon masque , frotte mes yeux . _

_"Suzaku ...Pauvre fou..."_

_Je renverse ma tête en arrière , me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol ..._

_Alors c'est ainsi , hn ? _

_Ce n'est ... vraiment plus possible ... Je commence à ricaner tristement , puis éclate dans un grand rire hystérique ! C'était lui ! Rendez vous compte ! Lui ! _

_Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de rire , et bientôt mon rire accueille sur mes joues un torrent de larmes , s'écoulant de mes yeux apeurés_

_Quelle ironie !_

_Mon meilleur ami ! C'est tout juste croyable ! Mon meilleur ami est l'homme que j'aime et mon ennemi le plus enragé !_

_Dans la folie de l'instant , je prend mon téléphone , celui que j'utilise en tant que Zero . Je compose son numéro . Je tombe sur son répondeur . Je laisse un message _

_"Hu hu hu ! Tu était vraiment beau , ce soir , mon Lancelot ..." _

_Message sauvegardé . Je cesse de rire . Je pose ma tête sur le sol . J'entend encore la terre trembler . Elle a trembler ? Je ne comprend plus . Je ne tourne pas rond ._

_J'aime Suzaku . _

_Un dernier sanglot . J'essuie mes larmes . Chagrin d'amour ? Je rie un peu à cette pensée ._

_Je me relève , prend mon masque et retourne au QG ._

_**J'ai pas dormi de la nuit . Ce con de Zero m'a fichu les jetons . **_

_**Il a mon numéro ce fils de pute ... Il a réussi à avoir toutes les infos sur moi en si peu de temps ? Il m'impressionne ... Connard ... Je le tuerai ..?**_

_**Mais bon ... Le principal , c'est qu'Euphie soit saine et sauve . Et qu'à la suite de l'appel de Zero , son Altesse Cornelia m'a confier un nouveau numéro . Un numéro que je ne suis censé donner à personne , pour ma sécurité . **_

_**Mais bon , je sais que je le donnerai quant même à Lulu . Je ne peux pas me passer de lui , et aussi de lui envoyer des sms . **_

_**Merde merde merde merdeeeee ...Je suis mort . J'ai des cernes jusqu'au plancher .**_

_**Lelouch étais bizarre ce matin . Il avait les yeux rouges , et l'attitude un peu planante d'un dépressif ...**_

_**Il m'a fait un peu peur , lui aussi ... Quant il est arrivé en cours , ce matin , on aurait dit un zombie .**_

_**Je n'aime pas le voir triste , vraiment pas ... **_

_**Je suis donc dans les couloir , à la recherche de Milly . Elle sait mieux que quiconque remonter le moral des gens .**_

_**Ah , ça y est ! Je vois sa chevelure blonde dépasser de la foule d' élève . Et surtout je l'entend de là ou je suis . Elle et sa grande gueule ... **_

_**"Milly !**_

_**Elle se retourne et m'adresse un sourire ... comme elle seule est capable de faire .**_

_**"Haaa , Suzaku ! Comment vas tu ?**_

_**- Bien , abrégeais-je , Euh , je peux te demander un service ?**_

_**- Tu peux TOUT me demander , Suzaku ! Tu me connais ! Ouverte à toute proposition , surtout les pires ! **_

_**- Et bien ... Tu a vu comment étais Lulu ce matin ?**_

_**- Non , pourquoiiii ?**_

_**- Il a l'air ....... , je cherche mes mots , ...Mal .**_

_**Sur ce , Milly ouvre de grands yeux**_

_**"COMMENT ??? LE VICE PRESIDENT EST MAL ?? ET PERSONNE NE M'A PREVENU ???**_

_**Elle m' assène un coup de journal sur le crane**_

_**"C'est décider ! On va faire une super teuf ! Tout les élèves de l'académie seront inviter !**_

_**- Euuh .... Et ceux qui veulent pas venir ?**_

_**- Ils viendront quant même , grogne t-elle avec deux yeux de tueuse en cavale**_

_**- Je suis pas sur que ça plaise à Lulu !**_

_**- Mais si ... Tu t'en chargera ... hé hé **_

_**- Euuuh ... Que veux tu dire ?**_

_**- Tu m'a bien dit que t'en pinçais pour lui , n'est ce pas ?**_

_**-O...Ouais...**_

_**- Et bah c'est le moment ! Tu va tenter ta chance ! Le violer en public !**_

_**- hein ??**_

_**- Nan , je plaisante , haha**_

_**- C'est pas drôle , Milly !**_

_**-Bien sur que si ! Ecoute , je suis sur que ce soir , Lelouch et toi allez passer une nuit torride ! C'est bien connu , c'est quant on est au fond du trou du désespoir que l'on découvre ses sentiments !**_

_**- Mais ... Hein ? euh ! Mais je suis censé faire quoi moi , dans tout ça ?**_

_**- Tu va réconforter Lulu ... Le serrer dans tes bras ... Et lui dire que tu l'aime ... Et il sera à toi !**_

_**- Euuuh , tu est sure qu'elle est infaillible ta technique de drague ? J'en ai marre des râteaux moi !**_

_**- Baah , pour s'en assurer , on va le faire boire ...**_

_**- MAIS !! MILLY !! C'est inhumain !!**_

_**- Mais du calme , juste un petit peu ! On va pas le droguer nan plus !**_

_**e fais la moue . Bien sur que si elle voulait le droguer . Si je n'avais pas refuser elle aurai déjà préparer un plan machiavélique pour que je viole Lulu pendant qu'il comate sous les effets du LSD . **_

_**"Bon , sur ce Suzaku , je te charge de t'arranger pour que Lulu soit à la fête ce soir !**_

_**- Qui se déroulera ou ?**_

_**- Dans l'Académie entière ! Ca va être une fête monstre , yeaaah ! **_

_**- T'a de sacrés privilèges en tant que petite fille du directeur quant même ...**_

_**- T'imagine même pas , hé hé !**_

_**- Bon , je m'occupe de Lulu . Je vous l' amène à quelle heure ? **_

_**- Minuit à peu près , le temps qu'on prépare tout**_

_**Quoi ? Mais je fais quoi de lui jusqu' à minuit moi ?**_

_**- Tu-te-débrouille ! , dit elle en tapotant sur mon nez avec son index à chaque syllabe**_

_**-Bon , bah ok ... Merci beaucoup Milly ! , dit je joyeusement**_

_**- Mais de rien ! C'est un plaisir que de manigancer avec toi !"**_

_"__Su' , j'suis crevé , je veux rentrer chez moi ..._

_- Mais dit pas de bêtise , viens , on se balade !_

_- Su , tu fais chier ... Il est bientôt minuit ..._

_- Mais c'est encore plus amusant de regarder les magasins la nuit !_

_- Mais tout est fermé à cet heure là..._

_- Bah ... On a qu'à aller à l'académie !_

_- L'académie ...?_

_- Ouii ! Viens !"_

_Il me prend la main . Je tente de m'en défaire , mais il ne compte pas me lâcher lui . _

_Je suis mal à l'aise à ses cotés , depuis ma découverte d'hier soir ._

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'éviter toute la journée mais à la sortie des cours il m'a choper et depuis il ne me lâche plus ._

_"Su lâche moi ou je vais m'énerver…_

_- Non , gâche pas tout , suis moi ! J'ai un truc super à te montrer ! Juré , après je te laisse faire ce que tu veux ! _

_- Suzaku , je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes…_

_- Moi non plus , alors suis moi !"_

_Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute façon ..._

_Je le suis jusqu'à l'Académie . Les lumières sont encore toutes allumés ._

_"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

_- Tu ne va pas tarder à le découvrir !_

_-Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien ? _

_- La réponse est à l'intérieur !"_

_Il me cache les yeux avec ses mains._

_"Hey ..._

_- Chuut , joue le jeu ..._

_- Suzaku ..."_

_Nous avançons , ses pas enboitant les miens . Il pousse une porte avec son pied ._

_"Tu m'emene ou encore ...?_

_- Au pays de Lelouch ! Tu va aimer !"_

_Il retire ses mains . Une grande foule m'acceuille en fanfaronnant , on m'appelle de tout les cotés . Milly , au loin , assise sur une sorte de trone , lance un " Bienvenue au roi de la fête !!!" et les musiques démarrent . _

_"Su .. C'est quoi ce truc ?_

_- Ha ha ! Une fête en ton honneur !_

_- Mon dieu ... , soupirai je _

_- Rhooo ,faut être moins coincé mon vieux ! Tu danse ?"_

_Cette phrase ne devrait même pas être appelé une question parce qu'automatiquement Suzaku m'attire à lui ._

_"Euh je sais pas danser merci quant même !_

_- Non non , ce soir tu te défile pas!_

_- Maiiiiis !_

_- Tait toi et viens !"_

_Sur ce , il m'emmene sur la piste même si je traine des pieds._

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur , mais je suis quant même sa danse pour ne pas rester comme un con au millieu de la foule ._

_Il a décider de faire de moi sa cavaliere à ce que je vois ? Ouuuh , il me cherche ! Faire de moi la femme ? Ha ha , ça jamais !_

_Je prend un peu le dessus sur lui , pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas un dominé , ça a l'air de lui plaire puisque sa danse me provoque de plus en plus , se collant à moi . Mmh , vraiment très attirant ..._

_Nan nan nan ! Je ne pense pas ça ! Na na na na naaaaaaaaaa ! Suzaku ne m'attire pas !_

_Je le crois pas , il m'a renverser sur son bras , le fumier ..._

_Hm , j'ai tellement envie de me laisser faire ... Je glisse mes doigts sur son torse ... Musclé , en plus de ça ... _

_il me fait tourner sur moi même avant de me tirer de nouveau à lui ._

_"Hn ..._

_- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser ... hé hé ..._

_- Je ne veux PAS danser , mais je refuse de te laisser gagner !_

_- C'est une danse , pas un duel ._

_- C'est du pareil au même !_

_- Ha ha !"_

_Il passe ses bras forts autour de ma taille , en me lançant de chaudes œillades ... Grr , j'en boufferai ... _

_Cette fois-ci je me laisse aller à lui , je suis toute chose dans ses bras , je le laisse guider mes pas à des rythmes sensuels et rythmés . Parfois il s'arrête en me colle contre lui pour me faire sentir battre son cœur ._

_Quant notre musique s'arrête , il plonge son regard de braise dans le mien et me demande_

_"On va boire quelque chose ?_

_- Alors là , je ne peux pas dire non ._

_- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- Non , amene moi ce que tu veux , cette partie m'a donner chaud et soif!"_

_Il sourit et va au bar , pendant que je m'étale sur un pouf._

_Plusieurs mecs , qui avaient vu la façon dont j'ai danser avec Suzaku , sont venu m'accoster mais je les ai tous envoyer balader . _

_Y en a qu'un qui m'interesse ._

_Suzaku Kururugi ne cessera jamais de m'etonner . _

_J'ai complètement oublier mes larmes d'hier soir ._

_Suzaku revient avec les boissons et s'étale à mes cotés ._

_"Un cocktail pour son altesse!"_

_Je prend le verre qu'il me tend et en bois une longue gorgée ._

_Je grimace un peu au goût amer sucré._

_"Ha ha , pauvre princesse , vous n'aviez jamais bu ce genre de boissons ?_

_- Non , je ne suis pas un dépravé , et je ne suis pas une princesse non plus !_

_- Ooh , je suis le méchant dépravé venu vous dévergonder ?_

_- J'ai bien envie que tu me dévergonde ..."_

_Mais ... ?? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?_

_La boisson fait déjà effet ou c'est moi qui devient ... une nymphomane homosexuelle ?_

_Non ... Je trouvais déjà Suzaku attirant lors de notre danse ..._

_Et bien avant maintenant que j'y pense ..._

_Je bois encore un peu du cocktail pour me remettre les idées en place ._

_Suzaku en fait de même . On finit nos verres ensemble puis il retourne en chercher . _

_On ne parle plus avant d'avoir fini le troisième verre . Et c'est lui qui engage la conversation ._

_"T'sais , Lulu , tu me plais ..._

_- Hn ? Hé hé ! Tu me plais beaucoup aussi , Suzaku ! _

_- Vrai...ment ?_

_- Vi viiii ! Puisque je te le dit ! Dit , t'a pas de l'alcool plus fort que les cocktail pour gamin ? ha ha !_

_- Si si , attend je vais chercher !"_

_Je lui fais signe d'y aller avec un grand sourire béat ... Moui , Suzaku est vraiment pas mal du tout ... Mignon , gentil , sexy , torride ... _

_Il met du temps dit donc ! _

_"Ah bah te r'voilà ! Dépêche toi j'ai les lèvres sèches ! _

_- Je connais un autre moyen de les hydrater si tu veux ._

_- Mh ? J'demande à voir ! Tu veux m'embrasser Su , c'est ça ?_

_- Ha ha , oui j'aimerai beaucoup ..._

_- Tu te dégonfle ?"_

_Il fait non de la tête et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes . On échange un baiser terriblement passionné avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre , essoufflés . Il me tend mon verre . Nous buvons tout deux ._

_J'ai l'impression que là , je suis vraiment soul . Mais je ne regretterai rien de ce que je ferai . Rien ._

_"Je dors dans ton lit , ce soir , Kururugi ? Euphie-chou n'est pas à la maison , hein ? On devrait en profiter hu hu !_

_- Comment tu sais pour moi et Euphie ?_

_- C'est mon secret !_

_- Je t'aime , Lelouch ._

_- Pas encore assez ."_

_Je lui lance un sourire malicieux . Nous avons passer presque toutes la soirée à s'échanger des baisers , serrés l'un contre l'autres . Et puis , notre partie est arrivé ..._

_Après une soirée trop folle , la chanson douce est arrivé . Les slows ... Le pied ... Je me met debout avec difficulté , tirant Suzaku par la main . _

_"Allez , on danse ..._

_- Tu fais ton romantique mon Lulu ?_

_- Et alors , hm , tu m'a bien chauffer toute la soirée !_

_-Tu a trop bu mon amour ..." dit il d'une voix tendre en me serrant dans ses bras , m'accordant la danse tant réclamée ._

_J'ai le droit de fermer les yeux ... J'ai le droit de me dire que j'aime ce moment ..._

_Ce soir , c'est MON soir ... J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux ..._

_" Je t'aime ? , demandais-je _

_- J'aimerai bien que ce soit le cas ..._

_- Si je t'aime , j'ai le droit à ton lit ce soir ?_

_- Si tu m'aime t'a le droit à mon lit autant que tu veux..."_

_Je lui embrasse le cou ._

_« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ..."_

_Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passer après ça . Je me suis réveillé ce matin , non pas dans son lit mais bien dans le mien . On était nu , serré l'un contre l'autre , mais apparemment on était trop bourré pour faire quoi que ce soit ._

_Et heureusement , parce que , je m'en veux un peu à vrai dire ... Je me suis peut être un peu laissé emporter à cette soirée ..._

_Je me lêve en laissant Suzaku dormir paisiblement ._

_Je trébuche et me casse la gueule dans le couloir ._

_"P'taiiin !!" râlais je ._

_Je ramasse ce sur quoi j'ai mis les pieds . C'est le ... Le t-shirt de Suzaku ??_

_Putain ... On a éparpiller nos fringues dans tout les escaliers ..._

_Je les ramasse un à un . Heureusement que Sayoko-san dors encore et n'a pas vu ça , je serai passer pour quoi moi ??_

_Une nympho homo' , ouais ... Mon dieu ..._

_J'ai la nausée en plus ..._

_Je bois un verre d'eau pour faire passer les relans d'alcool . Pouah , c'est fini je picolerai plus jamais ..._

_Je vais me prendre une douche , et lorsque je sors dans le salon en serviette , j' aperçois le téléphone de Suzaku qui vibre ._

_...C'est vraiment trop tentant ._

_Je vais fouiller dans sa boîte de réception ._

_Euphemia lui a envoyer une bonne trentaine de messages depuis hier soir._

_"Pauvre Euphie ... "_

_Je me sentais réellement mal vis à vis d'elle ... Je suis ... la maîtresse de Suzaku , maintenant ? Raah , si seulement j'avais réussi à l'éviter hier ..._

_« Hé , tu fais quoi avec mon portable ? _

_- Rien , je regardais c'est tout ._

_T'aurais pu demander"_

_Il me serre dans ses bras. _

_" Suzaku ... On aurait pas dû ..._

_- Quoi ? On a rien fait de mal !_

_- Rien fait de mal ??_

_- Bah oui ! On est juste deux meilleurs amis qui ont passer une bonne soirée ensemble et qui ont dormi l'un avec l'autre sans rien faire !_

_- Mais on s'est embrasser , et t'a oublier de dire qu'on était NUS !_

_- Et bin ? Tu veux en venir ou ? Tu veux qu'on soit plus que des amis aux yeux de tous ? Parce qu'on l'est déjà de toute façon ..._

_- Merde , j'avais pas penser à ça !!_

_- A quoi ?_

_- Su' , y avait QUI à la fête ?_

_- Bah je sais pas , Milly voulait inviter pas mal de monde mais faute de place elle a limiter les participants ..._

_- Putain , Su , on s'est galocher toute la soirée , tout le monde va savoir qu'on est ..._

_- Gay ?_

_- O...Ouais !_

_- Bah fallait y penser avant ... Lelouch , je regrette rien ..."_

_Il comprend vraiment rien ... Notre réputation à tout les deux va en prendre un sacré coup ..._

_"Suzaku ... Je préfererai qu'on fasse comme si il s'etait rien passer pour l'instant ..."_

_Il grimace un peu ._

_« Lulu , tu t'est servi de moi là non ...?_

_- Non , mais je ...je ...peux pas assumer tout ça ...Laisse moi du temps ..."_

_J'ai surement du le vexer , car il m'a arracher son portable des mains et qu'il a filer en haut se rhabiiller . J'ai tout juste eu le temps de lui dire "Désolé" avant qu'il ne quitte la maison ._

_On a réussi à faire taire les rumeurs sur nous deux dans la journée qui a suivi , on a utiliser le pretexte de l'alcool ._

_Mais Suzaku a refuser de m'adresser la parole pendant un long moment . Mais il ne m'a pas manquer , puisque je le vois souvent moi , en Lancelot ! _

_Si , il me manque ... Je n'ai pas menti à cette soirée ... Je l'aime ... Je viens juste de le comprendre ..._

_Je n'ai jamais aimer Lancelot ... J'aimais juste qu'il ressemble à Suzaku ... Mais je n'assumais pas d'être attirer par Suzaku ... _

_Au bout de quelque jour , il répondit à mes messages . Je lui ai donner rendez vous un samedi , dans la salle du comité . J'attend ce jour comme jamais . _


	4. ERROR 4 : Touch the forbidden

« Suzaku , je te remercie d'avoir accepter de me reparler…

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de te reparler , juste que j'acceptais de te parler CETTE FOIS , puisque tu a apparemment quelque chose à me dire .

-Pas spécialement…Enfin… »

Je regarde mes chaussures. C'est pas facile pour moi de me dévoiler comme je voudrai le faire…

« Tu sais , ce qui s'est passer hier soir…

- Il s'est rien passer l'autre soir.

- Euh si on s'est embrasser quand même!

- C'est pas grand-chose .

- Pas grand-chose ? »

Cette déclaration me surprenait un peu de sa part , je m' interrogeais sur ce qui avait bien pu le changer autant… Un soir il veut m'offrir le ciel et ensuite il me parle comme si je le gonflais. Okay j'ai dit des trucs pas cool l'autre fois mais tout le monde fait des erreurs !

« Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas Suzaku ?

-Rien . Bon tu voulais quoi?

- Suzaku ! Dit moi ce qui te prend , je ne comprend pas.. Tu a quelque chose a me dire ?

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu a demander à me voir. Moi je veux juste tout recommencer à zéro avec Euphie . J'ai fait une grosse erreur l'autre soir en t'embrassant . »

Une erreur .Je suis une erreur.

« Qu'Est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Tu me jette ?

- Non je ne te jette pas. On redevient amis. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé .

- Tu veux que j'oublie cette nuit ? Que je pense plus à ce qu'on s'est dit et..

- On était bourrés . Je crois qu'Euphie et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autres .

- Mais suz…

- Lelouch. Tu n'essaye quant même pas de m'en dissuader ? Pour quel raison tu le ferais ?

- MAIS IL S'EST QUAND MÊME PASSER QUELQUE CHOSE L'AUTRE SOIR ! Me dit pas que ça compte pas ! Me dit pas que c'était rien !

- Lelouch , tu est jaloux ?

- Roh arrête c'est pas du tout ça ! Mais enfin je suis pas un jouet !

- Oui , il s'est passer quelque chose . Et je regrette que ça se soit passer . C'est Euphie que j'aime , Lelouch. »

J'étais frustré . J'étais venu à ce rendez vous avec l'assurance formelle que Suzaku était dingue de moi et qu'il accepterai tout venant de ma part . Et voilà que …Non , ce n'est pas fini ! »

« Alors tu aime Euphie , mh?…Oui , je comprend . Parfaitement . »

Je soupire posément puis le plaque contre le mur en me collant à lui .

« Luluchu !

- Je dois m'appeler Euphemia pour avoir l'autorisation de faire des erreurs ? Je dois mettre des robes qui tourne comme celle des petites filles ? Je dois être plus doux ? Plus nunuche ? »

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes mais il me pousse légèrement pour m'empecher de les atteindre . Je poursuis donc .

« C'est la poitrine qui fausse le calcul ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas une chevelure aussi exceptionelle ? Ou bien c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur tout simplement ? Parce que je suis coincé ? Elle te fait quoi alors , dit moi ! »

Il ne semble pas motivé à répondre à mes questions . Tant pis je vais trouver ça tout seul . Je lui caresse les côtes , descendants doucement jusqu'à glisser mes doigts dans son pantalon , prêt à atteindre sa virilité . Il pousse une sorte de glapissement , il fait une sorte de geste avorté , tiraillé entre m'arreter ou me laisser continuer .

« Elle le fait , ça ? »

Il fait non de la tête , rougissant et se mordant la lèvre inférieur . Evidemment , Euphie est une fille bien élevée . J'inspire profondément , j'abaisse son pantalon et son boxer d'une traite et me met à genoux devant lui , un peu anxieu à l'idée de ce que je compte faire .

« Le -LELOUCH ! , s'étrangla Suzaku , étonné voir même choqué par ce comportement qu'il ne me connaissait pas

-Laisse moi faire , Suzaku … »

Il s'apprêta à m'en empêcher mais lorsque mes lèvres frôlèrent ses parties intimes impossible de me faire reculer , pour lui comme pour moi. Il poussa un soupir impatient , plissant les yeux et serrant les dents…

Suzaku était encore enveloppé dans cette étrange torpeur lorsqu'il s'assit dans le métro le ramenant chez lui . Il s'affala sur une place assise et repensa à sa tromperie . C'est vrai , c'était une tromperie . Si il avait essayer , il aurait pu arrêter Lelouch , mais il s'est laisser faire , il s'est abandonner au plaisir qu'il lui procurait , il n'a pas une seule seconde penser à Euphie , il restait fixé sur cette nouvelle sensation , cette pratique toute nouvelle , et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à comprendre , pourquoi Lelouch a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'est pas du genre à se rabaisser à faire une fellation comme une femme docile , non , ça n'était pas du tout lui…Qu'avait-il donc en tête … Il n'arrivait plus à se sortir ce souvenir de la tête , et dès qu'il y resongeait il avait à nouveau les mêmes frissons que pendant la pratique de Lelouch… Et il regardait le paysage , se forçant à se concentrer sur autre chose pour s'éviter une érection gênante et infortuite . Comment allait il agir devant Lelouch maintenant ? Et devant Euphie surtout … Il s'en voulait tellement …

Pendant ce temps , du coté de Lelouch …

« Ca ira pour ce soir, Lelouch , nan ?

- De quoi tu parle encore ?

- Ca fait la quatrième fois de la soirée que tu te brosse les dents .

- Mèle-toi donc de tes affaires plutôt que des miennes , C.C. . »

C.C. fit une moue de chat mécontent . Elle réfléchit à ce que Lelouch cherchait donc à enlever à ce point là pour ce tartiner de dentifrice de la sorte . Elle sait que son complice est un maniaque de l'hygiène , mais quant même elle n'était absolument pas convaincue que cette nouvelle mesure était uniquement destiné à son brossage quotidien . Etant perverse et aimant le taquiner , elle dit d'un ton plus que provocateur :

« Tu sais Lelouch , l'odeur du sperme n'est toujours pas parti alors pas la peine d'insister .

- C'est vrai ? »

Lelouch eut une seconde de reflection et poussa un cri de malaise en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se trahir lui-même . Il essaya de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe mais ne parvint qu'a bafouiller

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! DE QUOI TU PARLE !

- Ha ha …Tu a encore beaucoup à apprendre décidemment …

-Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu t'imagine espèce de !… Bon . Pense ce que tu veux je m'en fous .

- Il a aimer?

- ….Oui beaucoup. »

Elle ricana et lui il alla cuver sa colère dans d'autres lieux . De temps en temps , il regardait son portable , espérant un message ou un appel de Suzaku . Mais il n'eut rien de la soirée . Alors il y pensa très fort . Il y réfléchit . Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait fait à Suzaku …Il ne s'en croyait pas du tout capable , c'est surréaliste…Il en ava it un peu honte , quelque part , et c'était très flous dans sa tête… Il repensa à cette nuit avec Suzaku , oû ils s' étaient embrasser tout du long avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre , des mots de Suzaku , de ce qu'il lui avait fait tantôt , et aussi de ses sentiments qu'il avait jadis pour Lancelot . Et Lancelot est Suzaku . Est-ce que ça veut dire que les données ont été transférés ?

« J'aime Suzaku alors ? Vraiment ? »

Après tout , pourquoi pas … Mais ça faisait bizarre de se dire « J'aime mon ami d'enfance » .

« J'aime Suzaku . Oui . Je l'aime ... »

Il devait le lui dire …Il le fallait …Il devait avouer ses sentiments , peut être qu'avec un peu de chance ils seront réciproques…C'Est-ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de son cœur … Il attendrait le lendemain pour déclarer sa flamme . Il allait le faire … Il allait…

Oh ? Un appel interrompit ses pensées euphoriques. Suzaku ! Oh ! Son cœur se mit à frapper fort dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il fixait le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran , il inspira profondément puis décrocha enfin .

« Oui?

- Bravo Lelouch. Vraiment bravo . Et merci. »

Suzaku n'avait absolument pas une voix joyeuse …Sa voix …était froide et pleine d'une rage enfouie mais débordante …

« De…de quoi tu parle Suzaku …?

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu a raconter à tout le monde ce que tu m'a fait dans la salle du comité ? Tu voulais te venger de ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'Euphie c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit à personne ! Suzaku , qu'Est-ce..

- ARRETE DONC TON CINEMA ! T'A PAS FINI DE ME MENER EN BATEAU TOUT LE TEMPS ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TES MANIGANCES ! TU A ENCORE PLUS SALI MA REPUTATION D'ELEVEN DE MERDE ! SI TU M'APPROCHE ENCORE UNE FOIS JE TE BUTE , COMPRIS ? »

Il raccrocha . Lelouch resta sans comprendre , les yeux ébahis , ça s'est passer si vite , que venait il de se passer ? Il n'avait réellement rien dit à personne , ce n'est pas possible , que s'est il passer ?

Il rapella Suzaku mais celui-ci rejeta son appel et il ne répondit à aucun de ses sms .

- Suzaku ! Répond ! Il faut qu'on s'explique !

- Suzaku je te promet je n'ai vraiment rien dit à personne !

- Suzaku ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ! Je te promet ! Je n'ai rien fait .

- Explique-moi , au moins …

- Suzaku … Répond …

- S'il te plait …Je te promet que je n'ai rien fait …

- Suzaku …Je t'aime …

**Nouveau message . Reçu à 04:52:52**

**Expéditeur : Suzaku :**

**VA MOURIR.**

**Lelouch éteignit son portable comme un zombie . Puis il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et fondit en larme .**


	5. ERROR 5 : Let murmur them

Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel . Subir des moqueries si rabaissantes … Ou que j'aille dans l'académie , il y a toujours quelques personnes pour me rappeler ce scandale …Et Suzaku me fait encore la tête…Je lui ai pourtant dit que ce n'était pas ma faute , mais après tout il n'a pas tellement tord de penser ça, j'aurai eu la même conclusion que lui à sa place , nous étions seuls qui d'autre à part moi aurais pu lancer la rumeur …

Je rentre dans la salle de classe , et là c'est encore pire que dans les couloirs ou à la grille . Plus de la moitié des personnes présentes me regardent d'un air écoeuré . Qu'Est-ce qui les écœurent le plus ? De savoir que je suis gay et qu'ils ont aucunes chances ? Ou simplement que je suis gay ? Ou encore que j'ai sucer un eleven ? Mais ils étaient pas censé le savoir .

« Excusez moi d'être en retard , je .. »

Le prof , les sourcils froncés ,m' interrompt et fait un geste agacé pour m'inviter à m'assoir . Apparemment , la rumeur s'est aussi répandu jusqu'à la salle des profs … Je me dirige vers ma table , à coté de Suzaku . Lorsque je me suis assis , il a tourner la tête vers la fenêtre , faisant semblant de regarder la cour pour ne pas avoir a échanger quoi que ce soit avec moi . Pff , voilà que tout le monde nous fixe , comme si ils s'attendaient à ce que je lui roule une pelle en plein cours … Je leur lance à tous un regard noir pour qu'ils arrêtent de me fixer comme ça , mais rien n'y fait . J'ai donc perdu toute ma crédibilité …parce que j'aime un homme ?

Le prof se racla la gorge et tout les autres se tournèrent enfin vers le tableaux . Pendant qu'ils recopient leur leçon , je me tourne vers Suzaku et lui touche l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers moi . Il donne un coup d'épaule pour que je le lâche , mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire .

« Suzaku… Ecoute moi s'il te plait. »

Rien a faire , il n'écoute pas .

« Suzaku…je t'ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien …Pourquoi tu…

- Tait toi Lelouch. J'écoute le cours.

- Tu écoute le cours ? On croit réver ! T'a jamais rien piger à ces cours merdiques ! »

Il me fait signe de me taire avec le doigt . J'obéis donc , baissant les yeux sur la table . Je ne compte pas abandonner pour autant . Il ne pourra pas me faire la gueule éternellement . J'ai passer le reste de l'heure de cours à le regarder , attendant que nos regards se croisent , mais ça n'est pas arriver une seule fois … Et quant la sonnerie nous libéra de ce cours barbant , il partit sans m'attendre et en me bousculant . Je l'ai regarder partir , un peu triste , puis je me suis sauver vite en voyant que plusieurs de mes camarades de classes s'appretaient à me rejoindre . Je ne tiens à échanger aucune parole avec eux sur ce qui s'est passer avec Suzaku l'autre fois ! C…ça ne regarde que nous ! C'est vrai quoi ! Quoi que j'ai fait avec Suzaku , ils n'ont pas à s'en mêler !

Et d'abord , qu'Est-ce que ça peut me faire que tout le monde soit au courant ! Qu'importe qui a fait circuler la nouvelle ! J'en ai assez de me mentir à moi-même et de mentir aux autres ! Le couloir est bondé de monde. Je cours après Suzaku , il s'approche de la rampe d'escalier . Je lui attrape l'épaule et le retourne face à moi . Pendant les quelques secondes que je met pour me coller contre lui , les autres se tournent tous vers nous .

« JE VOUS EMMERDE , TOUS ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR! »

C'Est tout ce qui a jailli du fond de mon cœur … Ca , et puis aussi ce je t'aime à demi-mot que j'ai adresser à Suzaku, empoignant son col , avant d'appliquer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec détermination .

C'est horrible de sentir les regards dédaigneux des autres quant on se déclare pour la première fois à cœur ouvert …

Mais ce qui est encore plus horrible…c'est de sentir le regard des autres…Quant notre amour nous repousse et nous gifle…

« DEGAGE! »

Sur le coup , je tombe sur le sol , avec la marque de sa main sur ma joue .

Le pire pour moi ça a quant même été de voir combien la colère qu'il avait dans le regard était grande … Puis il est parti.

Les autres ont éclater de rire . C'est amusant généralement de voir quelqu'un se prendre un rateau. Du moins c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne trouve ça pas drole…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester par terre …

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« C'est toi le petit ami de Lelouch Lamperouge ? »

Suzaku leva le nez vers le garçon qui avait poser cette question .

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Tu est bien Suzaku Kururugi, pas vrai ?

-Et toi qui est tu ?

- Laisse tomber Lelouch . Il te ment . Il te manipule. »

Suzaku se leva , serrant les poings . Ceci , il avait pu le comprendre tout seul , merci bien ! Pour qui il se prenait ce gosse ? Ca le mettait en rogne rien qu'a l'emploi du prénom de Lelouch .

« Tu pourrais me laisser tranquille maintenant ?

- Ce que t'a fait Lelouch quant vous étiez seuls il l'a déjà fait à une grande liste de gars avant … Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser à lui .

- Je ne pense pas à lui , il ne s'est rien passer entre nous et maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisse tranquille ! »

L'ado haussa les épaules , insinuant « Je t'aurais prévenu au moins. » puis s'éloigna de Suzaku .

Qui lui ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces mots .

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Je rentre chez moi , plutôt abbatu. Je reviens de chez Milly , nous avons beaucoup discuter… Discuter de ce qui s'est passer dernièrement , ces rumeurs autour de Suzaku et moi … Je ne suis pas du genre à me confier facilement mais j'avoue sans mal que…Parler à Milly m'a soulager… Parce qu'elle ne s'est pas moquer de moi , elle m'a écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre , et ensuite elle m'a parler avec une très grande douceur …Elle était compatissante mais jamais elle ne m'a pris en pitié , elle m'a parler normalement mais avec gentillesse . Ca m'a beaucoup réconforter…

Elle m'a dit que Suzaku avait des sentiments pour moi…Elle me l'a dit … Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point entendre ça m'a soulager… Elle a dit qu'à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est passer entre lui et moi dernièrement , il est normal qu'il soit perdu et méfiant…Elle m'a dit que ça reviendra au fur et à mesure , que je n'avais pas à m'en faire… Elle m'a dit de le laisser revenir de lui-même …Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Même si ça va faire deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas parler et qu'il me manque beaucoup. J'en deviendrais fou…Si seulement il me croyais…

Toutes les lumières de la maisons sont éteintes. J'allume le couloir et me dirige dans la chambre de Nunally . Elle est allongée dans son lit , endormie , serrant la main de Sayoko. Sayoko me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se lève , repose délicatement la main de Nunally sur la couette et nous quittons la chambre . Nous chuchotons pour ne pas réveiller ma chère petite sœur.

Tout d'un coup mon téléphonne portable se met à hurler :

COMING OUT OF MY CAGE

AND I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE

GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN

BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL!

J'ai peut être régler le volume de la sonnerie un peu trop fort…

IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS

HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS..

Je fonce dans ma chambre et répond vite au téléphonne en soupirant, espérant que ce boucan n'est pas réveillé Nunally.

« Allô oui..?

- Lelouch? C'est bien toi?

-Evidemment Shirley…Ne cris pas si fort…

-T'est ou là? Tu fais quoi?

- Bah…je viens de rentrer chez moi…Mais…qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive…?

-A …à moi rien…C'est …c'est Suzaku…il… »

Mon cœur faillit s'est comme arrêter lorsqu'elle prononça ses derniers mots…

Mes oreilles ont sifflés forts , pendant que cent milliards de pensées et d'images se précipitaient dans ma tête…

Et au millieu de ce brouhaha infernal résonnait ces mêmes mots

ZERO A TUER SUZAKU.


	6. ERROR 6 : Don't believe it's over

J'avais couru de toutes mes forces jusque là bas , sans jamais m'arrêter , accélérant même dès que mes forces me revenaient partiellement. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer , ma gorge était serrée comme jamais , comme si ma culpabilité , mon amour , ma haine , mon incomprehension y avaient élu domicile…

Zero? Tuer Suzaku? Mais je suis zero ! J'étais là , mon costume aussi! Je n'ai donner l'ordre à personne d'attaquer Kuru rugi ! Un imposteur? Quelqu'un qui sait pour Suzaku et moi? Dans ce cas cette personne sait que je suis zéro? Alors c'est vraiment un allié qui aurait une copie du masque et du costume? Je n'y comprend rien !

Pourquoi lui…Pourquoi ça retombe sur lui…Il ne peut pas…pas …etre …mort…!

J'écarte les larmes qui commençait à engloutir mes paupières d'un revers de manche et dans un gémissement fatigué j'accélère encore…

Je défonce la porte de l'hopital , m'écroule par terre sous les yeux du personnel de nuit , reprend mon souffle quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Shirley et les autres membres du comité et de presque leur hurler « ou est suzaku? »

Ils m'ont demander de me calmer , que ce n'était finalement pas si grave.

Pas si grave? L'homme que j'aime est mort , c'est pas si grave? C'est quoi ce bordel?

Ils me demandent d'au moins rester silencieux pendant ce temp là…Que nous étions dans un hôpital , que d'autres patients dorment…

Ils m'ont ensuite conduit là oû il se trouvait…

Il était dans un sale êtat…Il y avait des tuyaux de partout et même un cardiogramme…

« Suzaku… »

Oui oui …C'était lui… Les médecins avaient couper ses belles bouclettes brunes mais c'était lui…

Apparemment , il devait avoir une balle dans la tête…

Alors l'imposteur voulait vraiment le tuer et non simplement lui faire du mal…Je m'effondre près du lit , serrant sa main dans la mienne et sanglotant…

J'entend sa respiration grace à l'appareil… Il vit encore…Oui…Y a-t-il encore un espoir ou alors nous dirons nous aurevoir sur ce malentendu…Est-ce qu'au final , je n'aurais jamais entendu sa voix une dernière fois…?

« Lulu…les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir tu sais…Son êtat s'est améliorer depuis qu'il a été amené ici…

-Que s'est il passer….

-Lulu…

- QU'Est-ce QUI ME L'A MIS DANS CET ETAT LA ? J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR, NON?

-Je…Suzaku…avait été nommé …pour devenir le chevalier d'Euphemia…ce soir était le soir de sa montée en grade….Mais…La cérémonie a mal tournée… Euphie s'est mise a assassiner les gens de l'assemblée…Des eleven…Suzaku s'est interposer pour l'arrêter…Elle a tirer sur lui…»

Euphemia…?Tuer…quelqu'un…?Ce n'est pas possible ! Cette fille est la bontée incarnée…Comment cela a-t-il pu…Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait utiliser un geass sur elle…?

«Qu'est il arriver à Euphemia…?

-Elle est encore vivante , mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il en est…Peut etre en saurons nous plus demain… »

Surement…Mais qui a bien pu s'attaquer à Euphie ? Qui lui en veut ? Qui joue contre Britannia Et , puisque Suzaku a été blesser…contre moi?

Vraiment…il me tarde que cette histoire soit mise au clair…

Je sens la main de Suzaku me serrer légèrement. Je redresse la tête et le regarde , à l'affut de son moindre geste… Je sens son pouce passer légèrement sous ma paume , comme pour la caresser…

« Suzaku…? »

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent…Il est conscient…

Milly sourit et fait signe aux autres de sortir avec elle , refermant la porte discrètement sur elle pour ne pas interrompre cet instant entre moi et Suzaku…

Mes larmes coulent encore sur mon sourire…

« Tu parviens à te relever d'une balle dans la tête…Alors qu'on te l'a coller et décoller peu de temps avant …? Tu as vraiment…La tête dure…Idiot… »

Il sert un peu plus fort mes doigts , encore trop faible…Il avait refermer les yeux…Il parait encore plus appaisé encore que dans son profond sommeil…Je me redresse, retire son masque de réspiration et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes…

X X X X X X X X X X X X

« On a tout acheter, Luluchu?

- Je pense que oui…Attend euh… on a acheter le tofu…le miso…le dashi…le mirin…et il nous restait de l'échalote à la maison…

- Il nous manque rien , t'est sur?

-Raah , t'est marrant toi , c'est pas moi le spécialiste! Il nous manquerait quoi à ton avis?

-Ne hausser pas le ton monsieur chéri ! Sinon ce soir je vous inflige une punition plus sévère que d'habitude ! »

Il se colle à mon dos et me mordille l'oreille avant de chuchoter perversement .

« Ca te dirait la fessée Luluchu…? »

Je rougit et l'écarte en ralant.

« C…Ca va pas ? Les gens nous regardent Su…Qu'Est-ce qui te prend? T'est plus timide tout d'un coup… »

Il se gratte la tête , géné en constatant qu'il y avait en effet beaucoup de monde qui nous observait depuis tout à l'heure. Je souris .

« Allez , ça m'est égal. Viens CHERI! »

Nous posons notre panier sur la caisse , payons le tout puis je sors en premier en disant aussi fort que je le peux « RENTRONS CHEZ NOUS ET FAISONS L'AMOUR , BRAVE ELEVEN! »

Une fois sorti du magasin , Suzaku avait rougit de honte pendant que je riais de fierté .

« Luluchu…c'est vraiment pas gentil…

- Ha ha ha ! Bah quoi ! Faut bien s'amuser! Et si ces enfoirés de racistes peuvent pas supporter des allusions aux eleven bah ils foutaient quoi dans un magasin comme ça !

- Je pense surtout qu'ils étaient génés pour …euh…le fait que tu voulais faire l'amour en rentrant à la maison…

-Quoi? C'est toi qui m'a devergonder ! Si tu t'en plains maintenant je risque de me facher ! »

Je prend sa main , il rougit encore.

« Et puis j'étais sérieux…je veux vraiment qu'on le fasse en rentrant… »

Je l'entend avaler sa salive , sur ce je ris et l'entraîne avec moi en courant.

« Haa! Doucement Luluchu , tu va renverser le panier! .. »

« Ils ont l'air beaucoup mieux tout les deux… »

Elle serra son poing et ses dents , observant le petit couple heureux.

« Tu crois qu'on devrais intervenir à présent? Cela fait deux mois…

- Oui…on leur a laisser assez de bohneur comme ça…Il a briser le notre après tout… Alors nous allons tout lui reprendre…Cet ex-zero pensait que confier son rôle a quelqu'un d'autre suffirait? »

Elle ricana.

« Il se trompait lourdement…Il n'a plus le droit de ressentir de bohneur…Je lui arracherais cette sensation de mes propres mains… »

X X X X X

Pardon pour le temps de parution de ses deux derniers chapitres j'avais énormément de soucis de tout part , j'avais la tête ailleur , mais je vous reviens plus en forme que jamais , avec des tas d'idées qui , j'espère , tueront =3

J'espere que cela vous a plu , que la suite vous plaira!

Reviewer moi , ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^

MERCI DE SUIVRE CETTE HISTOIRE! =D Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant!


	7. ERROR 7 : People are noisy

Tu me tues. Je n'ai pas plus de mots pour dire ça.

Tu me tues.

« JE TE HAIT ! JE TE HAIT ! TU M'ENTEND! JE TE DETESTE! SALAUD! ENFOIRE! »

Je n'ai plus de mots . Tu m'a arracher la langue. Je te hait , je veux que tu le sâche. Je veux que tu sâche que je te hait plus que quiconque.

Je veux te tuer.

Je te hait parce que je t'aime.

« JE TE HAIT , KURURUGI SUZAKUU!

-Tu veux pas la fermer , non? »

Tu me fais taire d'un coup furtif. Je te hait.

Tu me soulève par le col , me poussant contre le mur violemment.

« Qui a commencer avec tout ça? Moi? Tu te fous de ma gueule? C'est moi qui te hait! Moi! »

J'ai réveiller à nouveau la bête. Tu t'ai remis à me rouer de coup. Comme ça ce n'est pas suffisant. Comme ça je ne souffre pas assez. Tu cherche un chatiment plus cruel que la mort. Tu voudrais me faire mourir vivant. Tu est tellement violent , c'est comme si chacun de tes coups tuait mon corp petit à petit.

Je n'étais pas homme à hurler , pas vrai?

« HAAA! »

Je cherche...un juste millieu.

Entre le monstre et l'homme que j'aime en toi.

Je me réveille en sueur...J'ai encore rêver de lui de cette façon...J'essuie mes joues qui sont recouvertes de larmes écrasées , tièdes. Je le regarde. Il dort paisiblement près de moi...

Je lui adresse un sourire triste...

« Ca fait mal , tu sais... »

Je l'embrasse tout doucement sur le front. Il gigote un peu , grogne. Je l'ai presque réveillé. Je lui chuchote de se rendormir et c'est ce qu'il fait instantanément après un nouveau grognement.

Oui...Ca fait mal de lui cacher cela. Ca fait mal de rêver de ça. De rêver qu'il me hait. De réver qu'il apprend que je suis Zero.

Il le saura un jour. J'espère seulement qu'il le saura le plus tard possible. Je ne peux faire que ça.

Qu'est ce que je raconte? Zero est mort. Il n'y a plus de Zero.

J'ai abandonner ce rôle pour lui depuis deux mois à présent...

J'ai décider de vivre intensément...De rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veule plus de moi...

Euphie a survécu à Zero...Je veux dire...Le faux zero...Celui qui , il y a deux mois , tenta d'assassiner Suzaku lorsqu'il fut promut chevalier d'Euphemia... Ce Zero qui n'a plus refait apparition , par chance... Oui, par chance... Ca aussi , ça me faisait peur...

La chance n'est pas une foi sure. La chance n'est rien de plus que ce qu'elle est...

Le fruit du hasard...

« Tu t'est lever tôt,Lulu... »

Il se colle dans mon dos , embrasse mon épaule en me serrant possessivement...Je souris...

« Tu a bien dormi ,Suzaku..?

-Oui , mais toi..? Il me semble que tu ne dort pas bien ces temps ci...Tu te réveille trop tôt...Avant , tu était un vrai flemmard , tu étais capable de rester jusqu'à 11 heure au lit si je ne te forçais pas la main...Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Rien du tout...

-Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas..?

-Je ne te cache rien... »

Je me retourne pour être face à lui , l'air sérieux. Il m'adresse un sourire entendu et m'ébouriffe les cheveux...

« Je t'aime , tu sais... »

« Dit , Lelouch ,on peut compter sur toi et ton chéri pour cet après midi , hm?

-Mais oui Milly , combien de fois va falloir que je te le répète...

-Bah moi je dit ça , c'est surtout parce que la dernière fois , j'ai pas trop apprécier votre eclipsage...

-T'exagère , c'était il y a un mois , y a prescription!

-Non ! Pas un mois! 28 jours , Lelouch!

-...C'est pareil. On était foufous. Ca nous est passer.

-J'espère bien que ça vous est passer! Baiser à tout va et n'importe où je tolère , mais pas un jour de festival !

-Mais ça va je te dit , on t'a promis de plus le refaire!

-Je te crois , je te crois , seulement si j'apprend que vous avez déserter vos tâches pour furniquer dans une salle de l'académie!

-C était juste un fantasme , et promis ça ne se reproduira pas! Ok? »

Elle sourit et fit un grand oui de la tête avant de partir en s'extasiant dans tout les sens , suivie par Rivallz qui pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de la suivre comme un petit chien.

Je pousse un soupir. Je sens qu'on entendra parler de cette histoire dans une bonne trentaine d'année encore...

Une pensée inhabituelle me vient...

Est ce que Suzaku et moi nous serons encore ensemble dans une trentaine d'année...?

J'étais charger de l'organisation du festival , et moi aussi j'étais censé courir à droite à gauche en gueulant après tout le monde pour un oui ou pour un non. Seulement , il n'y a que Milly qui soit vraiment douée pour ça. Je déteste me faire remarquer.

Mais je dois avouer que , sans me vanter , un beau gosse gay qui sort avec un eleven chevalier d'Euphemia , ça ne passe pas innaperçu. Surtout que nous ne nous sommes pas du tout cachés des autres lorsque nous nous sommes mis officiellement ensemble. On se bécotait à tout bout de champs , on ne sortait plus l'un sans l'autre , et comme l'a si gentiment fait remarquer la présidente , on « baisait » soir et matin dans tout les lieux possibles et imaginables. J'étais réellement transformé.

« Vice président? »

Un élève interomp mes songes. Ou plutôt , ce qu'il me semble un élève . Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'académie me semble t-il , il a l'air jeune et frèle.

« Bonjour...Je suis nouveau...Vous êtes bien...Lelouch , c'est cela? »

Il a l'air un peu géné...Il est peut être timide. Je lui adresse un sourire.

« Oui c'est moi...Est ce que tu a un souci?

-Je crois...Enfin...Comme je suis nouveau , je ne connais pas les lieux et je ne sais pas où se trouvent les dortoirs...

-Ah , je vois...Tu tombe assez mal , comme tu le vois , le festival va bientôt commencer et nous sommes en pleine préparation...Si tu veux , tu peux repasser quant ce sera fini et je pourrais mieux te renseigner...

-Est ce que je pourrais vous aider dans ce cas? Comme ça , nous irons directement au dortoir ensemble quant tout sera fini...

Je ne voudrais pas abuser de toi , tu ..

-Non , je voudrais vraiment ! S'il vous plaît...Considérez que c'est ma première action en tant que futur membre du comité des élèves... »

Il avait l'air d'y tenir tellement que je n'instait plus et acquiessai alors.

L'afflux d'élève en furie s'éleva lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent , sous les agitations intempestives de Milly au micro , qui donnait les lieux incontournables du festival et bien entendu « prostituait » les mieux nés d'entre nous qui avait l'avantage d'être beaux et de plaire à nombre d'adolescente en chaleur. Et d'ailleur , nous en avons croiser un troupeau entier d'adolescente en chaleur...

Il avait une manière assez amusante d'être timide ...Il baissait les yeux et niait lorsqu'on lui faisait des compliments...Il était très mignon. J'ignore quel âge il a , mais j'avoue m'être laisser un peu attendri par sa personnalité . En tout cas , il me semblait plutôt jeune pour être nouveau dans un lycée comme ça...En tout cas il semblait déjà avoir aquis une certaine popularité auprès des filles lors de cette matinée. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas trop harcelé par la suite …

« Milly nous accorde une pause. Tu voudrais aller quelque part?

-Où tu voudra...

-J'ai vraiment soif , c'est horrible ! »

Nous nous sommes arrêtés au stand de boisson . Il restait très peu de monde désormais , nous avons pu nous désaltérer . Nous nous sommes assis pour poursuivre notre conversation. C'est moi qui ai relancer les sujets.

« Je ne sais pas comment Milly fait pour courir partout toute la journée sans jamais être fatiguée!

-Elle est incroyable...

-Je ne pense pas que tu dira pareil lorsqu'elle te harcelera tout les jours et qu'elle te donnera des piles de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain...

-Elle est si dure que ça?

-Disons que quant elle a quelque chose en tête elle ne lâche pas l'affaire... »

Il m'adressa un sourire...

« Vous êtes tous incroyables , au conseil des élèves...Je me demande si je ne vous derangerai pas...

-Bien sur que non...Nous sommes tous « incroyables » à notre façon...Tu verra , tu sera vite accepté dans le groupe comme l'un des notres...Comme dit Milly « Plus on est de fous , plus on rit! » ...oui , tu devra également te faire à ces dictons destinés à te donner du courage à longueur de journée!

-Ha ha ! Il me tarde de découvrir tout ça...J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis , toi et moi... »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parle des gens du comité en général et j'ignorai pour quel raison il m'avait inclus moi en particulier...

«Je suppose que nous le deviendrons...Tu est gentil...

-C'est toi qui est gentil...J'ai beau être un parfait inconnu tu ne m'a pas rejeter...

-Si ça peut te rassurer , donne moi ton prénom , ainsi tu ne sera plus exactement un inconnu...

-Je m'appelle Rollo... »

Je lui adresse un sourire , mais avant même que j'ai pu lui dire « enchanté » je suis interompu par la voix de mon cher et tendre.

«Lelouch , où étais tu? Je te cherche depuis un moment !

-Ah? Pardon Suzaku. J'étais avec Rollo et je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour passer à ton stand.

-Rollo? » demanda t-il d'une voix un peu irritée.

Je lui désigne le garçon à coté de moi. Il lui lance un regarde bref puis reprend.

« Est ce que tu viens maintenant?

-Où ça?

-Je rentre à la maison.

-Pourquoi?

-J'en ai envie. »

Il avait l'air assez vexé. Je m'excuse auprès de Rollo . Il me dit que ce n'est rien , qu'on remettra ça à une prochaine fois. Puis je suis Suzaku. Lorsque je fus assez loin de Rollo pour qu'il n'entende pas le sujet de notre conversation , je lance à Suzaku.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée.

-On est pas obligé de rester collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps!

-Tu est en train de dire que je suis lassant?

-Mais ça va pas! Arrête de tout prendre au pied de la lettre! J'ai quand même encore le droit de te laisser quelques heures sans que ce soit un abandon , non?

-Tu a passer toute la journée avec ce gars?

-...Suzaku , qu'est ce qui te prend? Tu est jaloux? Tu ne l'a jamais été jusque là...Et ça te prend d'un coup , sans raison...?

Je devrais ne pas être jaloux quant tu fais du rentre-dedans à un parfait inconnu? »

Là dessus , il m'avait clouer. Je fronçais les sourcil , l'interogeant du regard. Mais il ne me regardait même pas. Il était tellement en colè me justifie alors de moi même.

« Je n'ai fait du rentre-dedans à personne , Suzaku...

-Vraiment ? C'est pas ce que m'ont dit certaines personnes.

-Ah oui? Depuis quant tu doute de moi au point de croire les « personnes » ? Quant on s'est mis ensemble , combien de personnes ont essayer de mettre notre couple en pièce ? Et tu n'en a cru aucune ! Alors pourquoi maintenant? Parce que tu m'a vraiment vu parler à un autre? Dit , tu voudrais pas non plus me mettre au collier électrique non plus? »

Suzaku s'arrête brusquement et me serre contre lui , d'une manière que je lui trouve alors très possessive alors... Je le laisse faire , après tout je préfère ça à me prendre un savon sur le chemin de la maison...

« Lelouch...Tu promets que tu ne faisais rien d'autre que discuter avec ce garçon?

-Puisque je te le dit...

-Je t'aime... »

Je souris un peu et caresse doucement son dos pour le rassurer...

« Je n'aime que toi... » chuchotais-je à son oreille...

Rollo les avait regarder au loin. Il était rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent , longuement et tendrement. Il avait tourner le dos , le visage neutre. Il était reparti. Il lui faudrait mettre les bouchées doubles la prochaine fois. Il le dit d'ailleurs à la commanditaire . Leur couple était vraiment trop fort . Ce n'est rien , dit elle , un enchainement d'évenements douteux créent le trouble dans le coeur. Suzaku et Lelouch finiront par se détester l'un l'autre , nous y arriverons...Lelouch ne doit plus jamais être heureux...

« Rollo , notre nouveau membre!

-Enchanté...J'espère que vous m'accepterez dans votre conseil comme l'un des votres...

-Evidemment voyons! Nous sommes une grande famille! Je suis le père , Lelouch la mère , et toi tu sera le petit dernier de la famille!

-Q...Quoi?Moi , la mère? Ca va pas? J'ai une allure de mère?

-Rooh , je sais bien que tu es déçu que Suzaku ne soit pas le père , Lelouch , mais..

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça! T'est vraiment dégénérée quant tu t'y met , Milly... »

Celle-ci rit et flanqua une tape amicale dans le dos de Rollo et Lelouch , qui manquèrent de s'écraser contre le bureau à cause de sa force de brute.

« Bon , tu connais déjà Lelouch , alors je présente les autres! Moi même , Milly Ashford , l'énergique présidente du conseil ! Et les autres , ce sont Rivallz , Shirley , Nina, Kallen et Suzaku!

-Tu parle d'une présentation...Tu t'est surtout mise en valeur...

-Tu trouve quelque chose à y redire , Maman? Va plutôt faire la vaisselle! »

Lelouch fit mine de bouder ...Suzaku riait comme les autres de l'acharnement de Milly , mais il fit du pied à son petit ami en cachette sous la table pour le « réconforter ». Celui-ci ne manqua pas de rougir . Suzaku sourit de satisfaction. Sans aucun doute , il était heureux avec Lelouch...

« Bon ! L'activité du jour consiste en une rencontre avec les autres clubs ! C'est à dire, faire un bilan pour tout les clubs : leurs quelconques besoins , demande à prendre en compte! Enfin , vous connaissez votre travail ! Sauf toi , Rollo, donc tu n'aura qu'à venir avec notre chère Maman vice-présidente qui te montrera les ficelles du métier! Vous vous occuperez du club équestre! »

Lelouch et Rollo acquiessèrent . Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bâtiment pendant que Milly distribuaient les autres tâches .

« Leur club se trouve un peu plus loin dans le bois... Ca ne t'ennuie pas de marcher j'espère...

-Non...Serons-nous...vraiment loin des autres?

-Ah...Plutôt oui. Les autres clubs sont dans le batiment de l'académie en lui même... A moins que le club tir à l'arc ne soit dans un jour d'entrainement spécial...

-Bien. »

Une fois que nous fûmes plutôt loins du bâtiment où siégeait le conseil , je sentis sa main attraper fermement mon bras , puis je ne sais comment , en ce qui me sembla une seconde après , je me retrouve pris en clef de bras , face contre un arbre.

« Qu...Qu'est ce que tu?

-Je sais qui tu étais , Lelouch Lamperouge. »

Je frémis. Evidemment , je savais tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion...Mais par précaution je ne me risque pas sur le terrain.

« De quoi es tu en train de me parler..?

-Zero. L'ennemi juré de l'empire de Britannia. Je sais que tu étais Zero . Tu a abandonner ce nom pour vivre ton bohneur avec nies tu? »

Comme je ne répond pas , il sert mon bras à l'en tordre.

« Kh! ...Comment est ce que tu sais ça...? Qui es tu , à la fin?

-Je suis simplement employé par la personne qui te hait le plus en ce monde. C'est du moins ce qu'elle prétend. Est ce que tu met un nom sur cette description?

-Comment en serais-je seulement capable? Il y d'innombrables personnes à haïr Zero!

-C'est pour ça que tu a arrêter de jouer ce rôle. Par pure lâcheté. Pourtant , au début , tu prenais beaucoup de plaisir à être que tu étais...Kururugi t'a monter à la tête.

-Je n'ai pas fait preuve de lâcheté! J'ai fait ce que j'ai jurer juste...Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal!

-Si je te lâche , tu ne m'écoutera plus. Par justice , tu dit? Abandonner un peuple en perdition au prix d'une amourette , est ce pour toi la justice?

-Suzaku est juste! Je crois en lui! Il changera Britannia avec Euphemia...Je crois en eux deux... Le peuple n'a plus besoin de mes services... »

Rollo resta longuement silencieux. Puis il reprit d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Tu trouve des excuses toutes faites pour chacun de tes actes , n'est ce pas? »

Il lâcha mon bras endolori , puis me lança froidement:

« Fais bien attention à toi... Observe les événements autour de toi...A toi de voir si , par la suite , tu trouve que ces évenements sont la justice que tu attendait... »

Il fit quelques pas , puis s'arrêta et reprit un sourire innocent en me lançant.

« Tu ne viens pas , Lelouch? Milly compte sur nous , pour le club d'équitation... »

Que me veut ce garçon ? Qui l'emploie? De quels évenements il parle...?

Qu'est ce qu'il va nous arriver , à moi et à Suzaku...?


	8. ERROR 8 : It will appear soon

« Comment te sens-tu , Euphie...? »

Suzaku s'assit près de son ami , lui prit la main. Elle sourit avec béatitude. Les visites de Suzaku lui faisait le plus grand bien. Depuis l'accident qui avait failli lui couter la vie , elle avait repris des couleurs et c'est en partie grâce à lui. Elle n'avait pas quitter son lit d'hôpital depuis , une faiblesse venant d'un mal inconnu l'habitait. Elle était donc cloitrée dans sa chambre , et les seuls sourires qui apparaissaient sur son visages lui venaient des visites qu'elle recevait , régulièrement de Suzaku et le plus souvent possible de sa grande soeur Cornelia. Mais comme celle-ci avait repris ses fonctions de gouverneur , elle ne pouvait pas souvent la voir... Elle avait été contraint de prendre ce rôle , Euphie n'étant plus en étât de le posséder . Suzaku était chargé de transmettre les idéaux d'Euphie lors de ses entrevues avec l'ainée de celle-ci. Malgré sa faiblesse , elle tenait à ne pas abandonner ses idéaux , leurs idéaux. Ils avaient tellement à construire ensemble , et le fait que Zero ait disparu de leur champ de vision avait été favorable pour eux...

« Je vais bien , merci Suzaku...Et toi , ça va...?Et Lelouch? Comment allez-vous tout les deux? »

Euphie était évidemment au courant qu'ils étaient en couple et les soutenaient de tout coeur. Elle conseillait Suzaku parfois , quant sa connaissance de son demi-frère et de ses états d'âmes permettait une résolution de leurs conflits. Elle n'avait pas vu Lelouch depuis longtemps , elle espérait guerrir en partie pour voir son ami et son frère ensemble un jour... Elle a tant de choses à lui dire..

« On va très bien...Même si j'ai eu des doutes sur lui récemment...

-Que s'est il passer?

-Une jalousie passagère de ma part , rien de plus...

-Je vois...L'essentiel ,c'est que tout soit arrangé...Tout est arrangé , n'est ce pas...?

-Oui, ne t'en inquiète pas... Tu a pris des médicaments...?

-Je ne me suis nourris quasiment que de ça ce matin...Une petite crise dans la matinée...

-Fais attention à toi , Euphie...Tu est une amie précieuse... »

Elle leva son bras pour caresser la joue de son ami avec douceur.

« Prend soin de Lelouch...J'ai une apparence frèle...Mais je suis plus forte que lui... Il s'enferme trop tu sais...Il prévoit tout , tout seul , il bougonne mais il ne demande qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui de temps en temps...Et tu compte énormément pour lui , je ne l'ai jamais entendu me le dire et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en vante à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à toi , mais je devine dans tes récits son profond attachement pour ta personne...

-Tu a raison...Lelouch est exactement comme ça... »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau...Il y eut un silence , puis Suzaku lui dit sur un ton plus entousiasme , moins mielleux.

« Ton projet avance! Cornelia a dit qu'elle toucherait mot à l'empereur de la zone spéciale réservée aux japonais!

-Oh , c'est vrai? C'est vrai super! Je suis si heureuse si nous parvenons à créer un havre de paix pour les japonais...Peut être qu'un jour nous parviendrons même à réconcillier japonais et britanniens! »

Suzaku acquiessa . La joie de son amie le fit rire tendrement... Pour la ménager de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop fatiguée après sa visite -et qu'il ne se fasse pas enguirlander par les médecins par la suite – il lui fit aurevoir , la saluant et la laissant se reposer sur aujourd'hui.

Même après avoir quitter sa chambre d'hopital, la joie ne le quittait plus. Le monde meilleur qu'il avait promis de construire n'était plus un rêve de gosse , c'était réalisable...Grâce à Euphie , sa chère meilleure amie , il allait pouvoir créer un monde merveilleux...Et ce sans que Lelouch ait à se salir les mains comme il l'avait promis 7 ans auparavent...

Il ne s'agit plus de détruire , mais de construire...Il leva les yeux vers le ciel avec un sourire radieux.

Qu'est ce que ce maudit Rollo prépare , avec son alliée mystérieuse? Qui peut bien m'en vouloir et me connaître au point d'envoyer un tel malade pour me menacer comme ça? J'ai cesser mes activités de terroriste depuis 2 mois! Et voilà que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à y redire. Ce quelqu'un connait évidemment ma véritable identitée...Je n'ai pas le choix , je vais devoir agir à nouveau dans l'ombre , débusquer mon mystérieux adversaire et l'anéantir avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse.

Suzaku étant parti en visite d'Euphie , il me reste du temps pour cela.

«Allô? Lelouch? Je croyais que c'était...

-Fini , oui , mais il se trouve que l'on me veut du mal...

-Oh? , fit C.C d'un air ennuyé , Et quel genre de mal? Je me suis assurée que personne ne sache qui tu étais autrefois , et tu sais que quant il s'agit d'agir dans l'ombre , je suis une reine...

-Il y a eu des fuites à ta vigilance , à ce que j'ai pu constater. Rollo. »

Il y eut un silence pesant , où je jurai qu'elle était abasourdie et qu'elle retenait presque sa respiration.

« Quoi Rollo? Rollo Haliburton t'a approcher?

-Et plus qu'approcher... »

Je me lance dans un long récit qu'elle n'interromp pas. Elle m'écoute patiemment , j'ai même eu l'impression à plusieur reprise qu'elle s'étaient endormie ou pire , qu'elle était morte. Une fois que j'eut terminer de lui narrer les dernierers peripéties , elle soupira d'un air agacé .

« As tu la moindre idée de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es encore fourré?

-Tu dit ça comme si c'était moi qui avait provoquer tout ça!

-C'est un peu le cas...Bon , qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

-Il semblerait que tu connaisse mieux ce Rollo que moi...

-De réputation , seulement. Et c'est amplement suffisant pour comprendre que tu t'es vraiment...

-J'ai compris , j'ai compris , tu ne compte pas m'aider?

-...Je n'ai pas prétendu cela. Je compte t'aider. De toute façon , je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin de toi , on n'a pas régler ta part du contrat.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?...Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas de PLAN?

-...Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître...

-Tu vieilli , Lamperouge. Et tu te ramolli.

-JE-SAIS , bordel ! Maintenant , au lieu de te lamenter sur mon sort , j'apprécierai que tu...

-Tadaiimaaaaa!

-J'te laisse , Suzaku viens de rentrer.

-Hé , attends qu'est ce que je...! »

Je ne l'ai pas écouter plus longtemps et lui ai raccrocher au nez.

«Okaeri, Suzaku...

-Ca ne va pas , Lulu? Tu n'étais pas au téléphonne..?

-Ah, bien , si...C'était...Un faux numéro.

-Ah...Bien...Tu sais , j'ai rencontrer un supérieur aujourd'hui..., dit il en souriant , me prenant dans ses bras , Il s'appelle Weinberg...Il est très gentil , et il s'entend assez avec Euphemia...Il est quant même un peu étrange , mais il m'a proposer de me faire postuler en tant que Knight of round! Ce serai vraiment super ! Avec un poste si élevé , je suis sur que je serais plus à même de transmettre les idéaux d'Euphie!

-Oh...C'est vraiment interessant , Suzaku! Tu devrais accepter sans hésiter! , répondit je en me forçant à paraître entousiaste , encore préocuppé par ma conversation précédente avec C.C.

-Oui...Mais ça m'embête...Si jamais je deviens Knight of Round , je ne serais plus le chevalier d'Euphie...Je la verrai moins souvent...Et ça l'atteindrai beaucoup , elle est déjà souvent seule dans sa chambre...

-Tu en as discuter avec elle?

-Oui...Elle m'encourage à le faire...Elle dit que ça serait intéressant pour ma carrière...Mais...Je ne sais vraiment pas... »

Je caresse sa joue tendrement.

« Tu devrais penser plus souvent à toi qu'aux autres , tu sais...C'est un de tes défauts récurent...Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses ...Je sais que tu en es capable... »

Il sourit tendrement , baisse les yeux , comme il le fait quant il sait que j'ai raison , et qu'il est flatté...

« Lelouch! Relève toiii! »

Elle en ont de bonnes , celle-ci... J'aime ce sol sous ma joue. Je déteste le sport. Foutez moi la paix et laissez moi mourir ici. Je suis bien , moi , étalé par terre.

« Lelouch! Grosse feignasse! Si t'es autant une merde au lit que sur un terrain ,je plains le pauvre Suzaku! »

C 'est Milly qui avait oser le mot de trop. Je me suis redresser d'un coup , sous le rire des autres mecs sur le terrain et le sourire attendri de cet idiot de Kururugi. Je sentais bien qu'il avait une envie qui le démangeait , celle de répondre à Milly ce que je valais réellement au lit , mais je le supliais du regard de se taire. Ce qu'il fit. Le ballon arrivant juste sous mon nez me fit décrocher des yeux émeraudes de mon amant.

« Lelouch! La passe! »

Oui , bon...Où la passe? Je secoue la tête , les sourcils froncés , fixant le ballon d'un air ahuri...

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un m'aggrippe à la taille par derrière et me mord l'oreille. Je lâche illico le ballon et la personne l'attrape au passage ,courant en dribblant avec le ballon.

« Bien joué Kururugi! » lance ces partenaires.

Oh le salaud , il va m'entendre.

Comment ça se fait que l'arbitre n'ai pas siffler , d'ailleurs?...Ah . C'est Rivallz. Je comprend mieux. Il est trop occupé à se marrer pour siffler. Quelle classe de tarés.

« PANIER! »

Je sens que tout ceux de mon équipe me fusille du regard.

C'est justement pour ces raisons que je suis toujours choisi en dernier en sport. Et Suzaku toujours en premier.

Je soupire lourdement . Le prof nous siffle tous pour nous dire d'aller nous changer. Aaah , enfin la délivrance...

« Hey ! Non , Lamperouge! T'as rien fait de tout le cours , alors tu me fera le plaisir de ranger le matériel ! »

Je ne riposte même pas . C'est toujours pareil ,j'ai jamais le temps de m'éclipser avant qu'il ne se souvienne de ma pitoyable prestation...

Je ramène donc les ballons à l'intérieur du local en grognant , comme à mon habitude. Je range soigneusement tout à sa place . On m'exploite si souvent à ce cours que beaucoup pourrait me prendre pour un gars assigné au ménage si j'étais pas aussi populaire dans cette académie. Une voix me surprendre.

« Tu es devenue une merveilleuse femme au foyer , à ce que je vois. »

Je me crispe puis me retourne d'un coup , près à hurler à l'aide. Puis je constate que c'était juste C.C . Honteux , je peste après elle.

« M'enfin , ça va pas de surgir comme ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu sais le monde qu'il y a à l'académie Ashford ? Si quelqu'un te voyait…

-Bon , tais toi , tu parles trop , comme toujours . Comment fais Suzaku pour te supporter ? »

Elle soupire lourdement en secouant la tête.

« Bon , j'ai du nouveau sur Haliburton. Comme on me l'avait dit , il a été très jeune enrolé par Britannia . Il a un Geass , méfies-t-en .

-Quel genre de Geass ?

-Il peut arrêter le temps autour de lui.

-Je vois …Quand à ce qui l'a envoyer sur ma trace ?

-Je ne sais franchement rien à ce sujet. Cela dit…

-Cela dit ?

-Cela dit je pense qu'un ancien Chevalier Noir pourrait bien être derrière tout ça. »

Un ancien chevalier noir ? Me voilà bien garni .

« Merci , C.C . Continue d'essayer d'en savoir plus , s'il te plait. Je ne voudrais pas que ça se corse autant qu'avant et que je sois obligé de me battre pour ne pas que Suzaku y soit mélé à nouveau. »

Oui , cette fois-ci , je ferais bien les choses. Suzaku et moi , notre couple , ne sera pas touché par les idioties d'un de mes anciens pions. Je refuse de reprendre ma vie d'avant , ils se feront une raison.

« Retrouve moi celui qui m'en veut tant , et je me chargerais de l'éliminer personellement. »

Alors que Suzaku avait pris le métro pour se rendre au lieu de rendez vous , il reçut un sms étrange …

Qui plus est , d'un numéro masqué…Un message anonyme qui le laissa pantois…

« Et si l'homme que tu aimes était en fait l'homme que tu détestes ? »

Lorsque Suzaku essaya de répondre pour demander son identitée à son interlocuteur , son téléphonne planta…Il soupira un peu et le rangea dans sa poche…Cela devait être un canular , venant d'un énième raciste…Il avait connu bien pires…De toute façon , il descendait à cet arrêt, alors il ferait mieux de cesser d'y penser si il voulait faire bonne impression à Gino Weinberg.

« Hééé ! Suzaku-chaaan ! »

Il était rare que l'on appelle Suzaku de cette manière…D'autant plus lorsque ce surnom venait d'une personne qu'il n'avait croiser qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Suzaku eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant le blondinet de si grande taille arriver auprès de lui en courant comme une petite fille , lui faisant des grands signes de la main . Oui , sans aucun doute , ce Gino est é le salua en s'inclinant.

« Comment allez vous , M. Weinberg… ?

-Magnifiquement bien ! Et toi , Suzaku ? Tu m'as l'air préocuppé , je me trompe ?

-Ah..C'est surement l'apréhension de ce rendez vous , pardonnez moi… »

En vérité , c'est surtout que Suzaku n'arrivait pas à ce sortir cet étrange message de la tête…

« Oh , il ne faut pas ! On passe juste une après midi ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître ! Il ne faut pas t'en faire autant pour ça ! »

Gino lui tapota l'épaule , puis la caressa …Ce petit geste apporta un profond réconfort à Suzaku…Il ignorait pourquoi , mais il savait qu'il se sentait déjà mieux , avec ce Gino…

« Allez , viens ! Je te paye une boisson au bar d'à côté ! »

Suzaku lui sourit timidement et le suivit.

Observant tout , au quai opposé , Rolo Haliburton composa le numéro de son supérieur pour lui rapporter la réaction de Kururugi…


End file.
